


Sunshine’s Coffee and Snake

by Foxfiresystem



Series: Fox’s au chaos [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Poly Relationship, Remy Sanders is a wine aunt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Transgender Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem
Summary: I wanna write about a health poly relationship as I am in one. This is loosely based off of my poly relationship with two amazing people and based off of a sweet poly relationship that I have gotten involved with in a family way.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fox’s au chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of two amazing sets of Polyamorous relationships  
> ❤️  
> You see there isn’t enough healthy poly fics so here is a poly fic written by a polyamorous dude who loves his datemates  
> ❤️  
> |Remy: cis male  
> |Patton:masc nonbinary  
> |Dee: trans male

SunKitty- Patton  
SunCoffeeSnake -Remy  
Snakescales- Dee  
—————  
Hey Dee when is Remy coming home from work 

I haven’t a clue kitty.  
Isn’t remy working til close at the cafe again?  
Dee said stretched out on the couch 

Yeah… but I want cuddles! 

You see Patton and Dee where not dating at this moment in time  
They both were dating an amazing person who ended up loving them both. His name is Remy. You see Remy met both of his partners through his now friend circle. Long story short he fell in love with them both for the two being themselves. 

Deceit’s phone goes off it was a text tone he know very well it was the discord text tone.  
Remy was active in the group chat.  
SunCoffeeSnake is online.  
SunCoffeeSnake: Hey my loves! Sorry I am running late had to say after closing because someone wouldn’t leave. I’ll make it up to you both later I promise. <3

Snakescales is online.  
SunKitty is online.

Snakescales is typing.

SunKitty is offline.

Snakescales: It’s fine sweetheart, I was about to order food for kitty and I. 

SunKitty is online.  
SunKitty is typing.  
SunKitty: I SEEN MENTIONS OF FOOD!!!  
SunKitty: I WANT FOOOOOOD!!!!!!

SunCoffeeSnake: Are y’all gonna make this a date without me?

SunKitty: Slither boy is just a friend. 

Snakescales is typing.  
Snakescales has stopped typing.

SunKitty: Remy what happens if I find someone cute…

SunCoffeeSnake: Depends on what you want to happen...  
SunCoffeeSnake: Like do you wanna date someone else or add someone into our relationship?

SunKitty: Welllllllll.  
SunKitty: Kinda, you already know him.

Snakescales is typing.  
Snakescales: Oh the kitty cat has a crush wanna spill the secret.

SunKitty: I mean I could call him and you both could find out.  
Patton leaves the messaging app and pulls up his contacts.  
I’m going to call him!

You sure about this Kitty?

Mhm!  
Patton goes to Dee’s contact.  
<3 Angel in Disguise <3  
Patton calls Deceit. 

Why are you calling me Patton?

Just answer it,please.

Dee answers his phone confused.  
Yes Patton, what is it?

Remy already knows about this, Deceit I need to tell you something and I need to know you are listening. 

I’m listening Patton.

Deceit, I have feelings for you. 

Dee hung up the phone call, he was smiling like an idiot and blushing.  
And I you, Kitty.  
You know we have to tell Remy that both of us admitted to each other that we have feelings for each other. 

Yeah, but after we get food because I’m hungry.


	2. Bumpy road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every relationship can have issues when it comes to trying to be open with your partner or partners. This is what happens with our love bugs.

Snakescales: Remyyyy  
Snakescales: Patton is being mean to himself again 

SunshineCoffeeSnake: God damn it babe 

SunKitty: I am not   
SunKitty: I have no idea what you are talking about 

Snakescales: Patton   
Snakescales: you normally don’t lie to us   
Snakescales: not being open with your partners isn’t healthy in a poly relationship nor is it healthy in general kitten 

SunKitty: I….   
SunKitty: I hurt two very important people in my life 

SunshineCoffeeSnake: ….  
SunshineCoffeeSnake: Kitten what happened 

SunKitty: it doesn’t matter  
SunKitty: the damage is done 

SunshineCoffeeSnake: love  
SunshineCoffeeSnake: we are here to help  
SunshineCoffeeSnake: please tell us who you hurt so we know who you need to talk to 

SunKitty: my head hurts  
SunKitty: I want to nap and cuddles  
SunKitty: plus meds   
SunKitty: I want my kitty sweatshirt 

SunshineCoffeeSnake: I’m sleepy   
SunshineCoffeeSnake: for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they ignore each others texts at the end and I know that’s shitty but this is based off of a real event in a relationship I got to witness


	3. Not an update but news

Yo we have a discord server now It’s

https://discord.gg//Qdug8ku 

feel free to join us


	4. Question time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance

Hey so I wanna write a qna chapter so you get to learn more about how I write the boys and much more about how they are in this fic 

Please leave questions in the comments 

Thanks in advance - Fox


	5. How we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not what y’all are expecting

Fox: So this is a chapter that is going to be hard to write. The reason I say this is because as a system we wanted to let the chaos gays explain how they got together. Firstly I want to disclaim this: I am a member of a system, I am an alter in a system this means I have other people that I share the body with. We are a system of almost 300 members due to heavy trauma the body dealt with growing up and still is experiencing to this day. I have been given the chance to write and use ao3 as a way to cope with my mental health issues as well as giving the other members of the system a voice. We all deserve to be heard. The text logs that get shoved in this story are based on actual text logs between three members of our system that are fictive introjects. Some people that we have interacted with online and have met in our IRL lives have learned to understand how we function as a system. We all have different memories from both how we were in source plus how we are now, its weird to fully explain how our disorder functions besides saying this: “We have people that live in our head, they mean no harm they are just here to make our life better. No, we do not want to harm anyone, yes we lash out at ourselves but not at people outside of our system unless it is necessary to protect ourselves.” We want to live a happy and healthy life. That being said if anyone has questions about our disorder please feel free to leave questions below. -Tris 

Remy: So to make this easier on us “fox” aka Tris has left us notes on what has been asked so far. So I am going to try to answer them the best I can. Some of these questions are from this discord server, our Instagram accounts, close friends IRL and the comments here. 

The first question is related to how Patton and I got together as well as how Damian and I got together.

So to answer this question I am going to explain how all three of us actually got together innerworldly and talk about the other amazing boy in this relationship.

As of the day, I am writing this Patton and I have been together six months. 8/18/19 Patton and I entered an open polyamorous relationship. Leading up to me asking Patton out we were QPP ( queerplatonic partners) we would go on coffee dates innerworldly. 

This was after Patton got out of an unhealthy relationship. Yes, system relationships can be unhealthy and I am proud of my partner getting out of that unhealthy relationship. Both members of that relationship have gotten into healthy relationships but that’s not what this question is about.

I ended up asking Patton out over a late-night coffee-fueled star gazing session. We were at one of my favorite places in the innerworld or as an outerworld sibling figure likes to call it the underworld. 

_ She knows who she is. <3  _

Anyways Patton ended up saying yes, during this time Damian was dormant.  **Which means not an active part of the system.**

Patton and I both agreed to have our relationship open and I started being romanticly involved with Em. 

**I will not disclose his actual name as he is a system member who doesn’t want to be brought up online.**

Patton and Em got along great. Up to the point we thought about all three of us dating. Things went south on that front, Em and I broke around yule. 

Em as of recent has gone dormant and in all honesty, I miss one of my best friends. We ended our relationship on good terms 

Then early January rolls around Damian got out of a loveless relationship that he was in for the main reason he wanted to protect us. 

**It is part of Damian’s job to protect us. Us being everyone in system as well as the body.**

By late January Damian got out of that relationship and entered our polyamorous relationship. In which all three us are now engaged to each other as polyamorous marriage is legal innerworldly. Most of you guys will probably be asking well Remy how did you start dating Damian, well to answer that question it started via drunk flirting, it lead to him asking Patton and I out. I know its not the best way to ask people out but as all three of us had our birthdays earlier that month we thought no time better than the current to ask each other out and be happy together. Damian has had romantic relations with Patton and I prior to his last relationship. Patton and I knew he was involved with the other during this time. We both consented to this and actually enjoyed being able to be with Damian after the respective breakups leading to Damian going dormant Patton and I got together. 

We are not the only ones involved in this relationship. 

You see we are involved with a member of a different system. I am going to refer to him as R for his safety and as well as a way to not drag him into this chaos on ao3. 

To sum up how the four of us started to date Patton and I were cofronting together. 

**Cofronting is a did term!!!!**

We were joking about sending an inside joke to R and a long story short we did. It ended up with R becoming our boyfriend earlier this week and we love him dearly. 

Damian: We all love R dearly and can not wait until we see him in person next month. Yeah, it’s going to be odd seeing his system in person but we are excited to see him.

Fox: That pretty much sums up how the boys got together and I wanna say I love and care about my system mates. Ily guys so much thank you for everything. This chapter was written via google docs over a two day span and with the help of reminders on the phone to let the others know that progress was made on this document. 


	6. Not an update but important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Hey it’s fox. I know these notes are probably getting annoying but I have some kinda bad news. Until most likely late April this fic will be on hiatus due to mental health reasons. Please understand I am a human being with a fucked up brain who is currently struggling to process everything going on in my life. I’m so sorry but this isn’t a hey the fic isn’t getting updated any more it’s just a hey I’m putting a pin in it to come back to it later. Thank you guys for the love and support please feel free to ask questions on either here or out discord server.


	7. chapter suggestions!

So we are planning on bringing this project back this summer while we are out of state with family. We wanted to take this time to ask you the readers for chapter ideas for these three so we can not only please our readers but get new content out for everyone. - lots of love and support fox


End file.
